


Paradoxes

by LemonWhirlwind



Series: Captain Marvel (2019) drabbles [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Pre-Captain Marvel (2019), Unreliable Narrator, Who Knows?, Wordcount: 100, You Decide, or actually, or more like mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWhirlwind/pseuds/LemonWhirlwind
Summary: Vers closes her eyes and focuses on what she feels. A growing doubt. An apprehension. There's something she should understand.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Yon-Rogg, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Series: Captain Marvel (2019) drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570504
Kudos: 8





	Paradoxes

Vers closes her eyes and focuses on what she feels. A growing doubt. An apprehension. There's something she should understand. “I think... everything’s connected somehow… but I fail to see how”.

“The mind always tries to find patterns”, Yon replies without lifting his gaze, ”Coherence”.

“Even when there's none, you mean?”. He resumes his fighting stance and so does she. They continue sparring. 

_'You’re hiding something'._ She’s so close to saying it. At her hesitation, when the words fail to pass her lips, she senses a glint in his eyes which hasn’t been there before. 

And the same feeling lingers.


End file.
